The Transformers Musical
by lambotwinlove
Summary: Singing Autobots and Decepticons! It all started when Sideswipe was captured by the Decepticons. Sunny/Sides and eventual Sides/Starscream.
1. When You're Evil

Title: When You're Evil

Summary: Megatron gets caught by Starscream. And so does Sideswipe. Yeah, I really suck at summaries.

Song: When You're Evil by Voltaire

I was listening to this song and the mental images would not leave so I had to do this. And no, I am not on crack... I don't think. Not sure if I'll continue this or not. We'll see.

Megatron sat in his quarters pondering the Decepticons latest defeat. Every time he thought he had those do gooder Autobots where he wanted them they always ended up thwarting his plans at the last possible moment.

Suddenly his scanners picked up a strange radio signal, one of those flesh creature radio stations. As the music began to play Megatrons left foot began to tap, performing a quick scan he found the words and grin formed on the tyrants face.

"When the Devil is too busy, And Death's a bit too much, They call on me by name you see,

For my special touch. To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune. To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize, But call me by any name, Any way it's all the same!" Megatron sang along with the song, foot still tapping till he decided to stand up. Awkwardly, he began to move about his quarters as the song continued.

"I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm a bump on every head, I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm a pin in every hip, I'm the thorn in your side, Makes you wriggle and writhe. And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see, the Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

This human song was definitely helping to alleviate his horrible mood and the ruler of the Decepticons sang and danced about his quarters. Actually asking himself when the last time he had danced or sang had been.

"While there's children to make sad, While there's candy to be had, while there's pockets left to pick, While there's grannies to trip down the stairs. I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner. It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it, 'Cause there's one born every minute." The tension and anger left his body with each word he sang and the evil one began to think up new plans for his enemies, bigger plans, better plans.

"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark, and I promise on my damned soul, to do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub, has never seen a soldier quite like me, not only does his job, but does it happily."

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadows on the wall, I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull, I'm a dagger in your back, an extra turn on the rack, I'm the quivering of your heart. A stabbing pain, a sudden start!"

At this point Megatron had gotten so into the song that his dancing had progressed to show the imagery of the words he sang, his hands clutching his head or making a stabbing motion. And he was actually having fun.

"And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

Megatron was so caught up in the song that he didn't hear his door opening or hear one of his seekers take a step inside and stop. The music had slowed and turned sad, causing Megatron to take on a defeated posse.

"It gets so lonely being evil, What I'd do to see a smile, Even for a little while. And no one loves you when you're evil..."

"I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!" Laughter sounded from the white mech as he slowly turned and came to face one of his minions standing in the doorway.

"Lord... Megatron?" Came the voice of that annoying Starscream, it was obvious he was fighting to contain his laughter at catching his master doing something utterly ridiculous.

"What do you want, Starscream? And it had better be important." Megatron spoke, fixing Starscream with a glare that spoke better then words.

"We have captured one of the autobot twins, Lord Megatron." The fight to not laugh still present on the seekers voice.

The tyrants optics brightened at the news, "Really, well let us go and greet our new guest."

Suddenly Sideswipes voice rang out from down the hall, "If you're going to torture me with your singing Megatron, do me a favor and just kill me now!"

"Oh, this should be quite enjoyable." Megatron said as he brushed pasted Starscream, who as soon as his leader was out of sight bent forward and began laughing with no sign of stopping.


	2. I Want You Back

Title: When You're Evil

Chapter 2: I Want You Back

Summary: Sunstreaker finds out about Sideswipe's capture. Since I got so many good reviews on this one I decided to go ahead and continue it. Though, Sunstreaker wasn't really working with me while planning for this so I had to torture him a little bit. That's why he got the song he did.

Song: I Want You Back by N Sync

Sunstreaker's optics flashed slightly as he began to come back online, he knew almost instantly where he was. Which meant all he had to do was turn his head and look up and he would see... Ratchet? That wasn't right, the medic was in his brothers spot. Sunstreaker tried to sit up, if Sideswipe wasn't by his side it meant his twin had gotten slagged as well.

But, Ratchet pushed him back down, "Lay back down, Sunstreaker." The medics voice held more concern then it usually did, in fact right about now Sunstreaker should be getting a lecture from the older mech.

"How's Sideswipe?" He asked as he looked up into Ratchet's optics.

The medic looked away for a moment and sighed, "He was captured, Sunny. We're going to get him back though."

Sunstreaker growled and tried to sit up again, but Ratchet pushed him back down. "I'm not done with you yet, slag-head. Now lay still and let me finish."

"But, Sideswipe..."

"He'll be fine, Sunstreaker. Besides, you won't be able to save him till I finish fixing you." After that, Sunstreaker lay silent allowing the medic to do his work and then check him out to make sure everything was is working order. When Ratchet was done he sat up quick and looked as if he would transform right there and run off to find his twin, that was before Optimus Prime came into the medbay with IronHide.

"Sunstreaker, I want you to go to your quarters and rest, we're getting a rescue team together and we'll be leaving in the morning." Prime told the yellow twin hoping he would comply.

"I have to find him now, Optimus! He needs me!" Sunstreaker yelled, his fear and anger showing clear on his face.

"I know Sunstreaker, but until Telletran1 finishes searching we won't know where to begin looking for your twin. Let Telletran do it's job, and then we will get Sideswipe." This was never easy, the twins hated to be separated and Optimus hated keeping Sunstreaker from searching, but he could not risk losing both twins. They were far too important to the Autobot cause.

Sunstreaker looked as if he were about to go off, and IronHide stepped in, "Come on, Mr. Ego. I'm takin' ya to your room. Do as Prime says, kid. You're brother's tough, he'll be fine. Just hope he leaves some Decepticons for the rest of us."

As IronHide led the yellow twin out of the medbay, Optimus looked at Ratchet and sighed. "Megatron picked the wrong autobot to capture."

Ratchet looked up and nodded in agreement, "Sunstreaker will tear them all limb from limb if they've hurt his twin."

Sunstreaker stood in the quarters that he shared with his twin, his optics turned towards the window where he could see the moon and the stars. He wondered if his twin was okay and functional enough to be looking at the same sight. He knew better then to try and leave, no doubt Prime had ordered IronHide to stand guard outside the room. He would never get out, not till the morning.

His scanners picked up a radio station and he found a human song that made his spark jump.

"You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed, yeah. So tell me what to do now, 'cause I want you back." Sunstreaker mumbled along with the lyrics, still looking out the window.

"It's hard to say I'm sorry. It's hard to make the things I did undone. A lesson I've learned too well, for sure. So don't hang up the phone now. I'm trying to figure out just what to do. I'm going crazy without you." Sunstreaker had tried to reach his twin on their private com channel, but all he had gotten was static, but something inside told him that Sideswipe could hear him.

"You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed, yeah. So tell me what to do now, when I want you back."

"'Sides, I remember, the way you used to look at me and say "Promises never last forever ". I told you not to worry. I said that everything would be all right. I didn't know then that you were right." Sunstreaker's voice raised from the earlier mumbling and he was actually singing now. Energon tears pooled in his optics as he thought about this song and his missing twin.

"Yeah. I want you back, oh yeah."

"You're the one I want. You're the one I need. 'Sides, what can I do?" Sunstreaker wished there was some way he could just hear his twins playful voice, anything to tell him that Sideswipe was okay.

(You're the one I want. You're the one I need. Tell me, what can I do) The yellow mech stopped singing and allowed the human band to sing as he looked up into the earth sky, and for a moment, just a moment he swore he could see his twins face in the stars smiling down on him.

"You're all I ever wanted." Sunstreaker's hand reached out and gently touched the glass of the window as the first energon tear slipped from his optic and traveled down his cheek.

(You're the one I want)

"You're all I ever needed." He let the tear fall freely now, giving in to the pain he felt inside his spark, a pain that would only be taken away when his twin was finally back where he belonged.

(You're the one I need)

"So tell me what to do now."

(Tell me, what can I do)

"When I want you back. You're all I ever wanted."

"You're all I ever needed." Sunstreaker's head leaned forward till his forehead was pressed against the glass. His optics dimmed and he swore to Primus that anyone who dared to touch his twin would live to regret it.

(So tell me what to do now)

"When I want you back."

The song faded away, but Sunstreaker did not move.

"Sideswipe... come back to me."


	3. Pain

Title: When You're Evil

Chapter 3: Pain

Summary: Starscream comes to a sudden realization. And will most likely be in a lot of trouble. Blame my friend Rei for this one, she planted the seed and went as far as to water it too!

Song: Pain by Three Days Grace

Megatron had been with the red twin most of the night now, the sun would rise in two hours time and Starscream was standing guard outside the room. The seeker had heard the autobots screams and his leaders harsh voice demanding that the twin succumb to his will.

For his part Starscream tried to not listen in, he was not a mech built for torture like this. Interrogation, yes, but all out torture, no. Especially when the mech you were torturing had a twin brother out there that wasn't scared to take Megatron himself on, one on one. Yes, Sunstreaker scared Starscream more then any other autobot excluding Optimus Prime.

"And we have his twin, he'll be coming for our heads..." The seeker thought just as the door to the room where Sideswipe was being kept opened and Megatron walked out.

"Starscream, I want you to stay here, no doubt Optimus Prime will be coming for his little warrior soon. I do not want them to get their hands on him."

"Yes, mighty Megatron." Starscream waited till Megatron was out of sight and slipped into the room where a badly beaten Sideswipe lay. Sighing, the seeker went to him and began checking the damage.

Megatron had done a number on the red twin, but nothing that would be considered fatal. He kneeled down beside the red mech, gently repairing the few injuries he could. Sideswipe, who had been unconscious when Starscream arrived let out a small whimper as he was being repaired.

The seeker strained his audio sensors, trying to figure out if he had made anything worse. Starscream was no medic by any means, but he knew some basics. The small whimper, however hadn't been in pain. It had been a name.

"S-Sunny..."

Red optics dimmed as Starscream continued to work on the injuries, repairing a few circuits here and there. He truly felt sorry for the red mech, this was not how war should be. There was no honor in what Megatron had done. Besides, Sideswipe had a brother, a twin. Someone who loved him and would be here breaking down their door to avenge him.

Suddenly, Starscream's scanners began to pick up a strange radio wave, one of those human radio stations and the song that filled his audios along with the smaller mechs presence made him think of things he was truly lacking.

"Pain, without love, pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!" The seeker softly snag along as he finished the basic repairs on the red lamborgini twin.

"You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand." He wasn't sure who he was singing to, Sideswipe, or himself. All Starscream knew was that he had just somehow opened a flood gate within himself and there would be no way to close it again.

"This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand, when the lights go out you will understand." Sideswipe had slowly come back online to see the seeker in front of him, singing.

"What the hell is this?! Decepticon-sing-along night!?" Sideswipe thought as he tried to sit up and noticed that he had been repaired a bit. Oh, his head was really starting to hurt now, the singing decepticon was helping him? As the humans would say WTF?!

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." Starscream noticed that the red twin had come back online and began to help him up, still singing the song.

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." Suddenly, Starscream knew he had to get Sideswipe out of here. Hell, Starscream was already a traitor anyway.

"Anger and agony, are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan, when the lights go off you will understand." The seeker had wrapped an arm around the shorter bots waist and began leading him through the decepticon base. Luckily, most of the decepticons were in recharge or patrolling outside.

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." Sideswipe had no idea what was going on. First, he's captured and brought in while Megatron was having a private little song and dance, he was roughed up by said singing and dancing mech, and now here he is being lead around the decepticon base by a singing Starscream. It was official, the decepticons had finally lost it.

"I know..." The red lamborgini tripped, nearly taking Starscream down with him. The seeker pulled the twin up and gave him a stern look. A look that said, "Don't give up."

(I know I know I know I know)

"That you're wounded." Sideswipe nodded his head at the look, feeling more then a bit awkward about this whole situation, but if he got out then he really had nothing to complain about... other then a headache.

"You know..."

(You know you know you know you know)

"That I'm here to save you." This line, sung by the decepticon caused the autobot to look up, blue optics meeting red.

"Why are you helping me?" Sideswipe asked, hoping the joke wouldn't be on him. In the back of his mind he knew this could all be some sort of trick to make him think he was going to get away, but then be taken back to that room.

Starscream shuck his head, he had no words for the younger mech. He wasn't even sure of why he was taking these actions himself.

"You know..."

(You know you know you know you know)

"I'm always here for you." And deep within his spark, Starscream knew he meant it. He wasn't sure why or how, but the little red mech whom he had watched in battle had grown on him. Even though he had been tackled by him and his brothers silly jet judo, his feelings did not change.

"I know..."

(I know I know I know I know)

"That you'll thank me later." They had reached the door, and Starscream propped Sideswipe against the wall as he punched in the code to open the door that would lead Sideswipe back to freedom and his twin.

"Transform, and get back to your twin. Now, Sideswipe." Starscream pushed the younger bot outside where the first rays of sunlight began to emerge. Sideswipe turned to do so, but was stopped as Starscream pulled him around and gazed into his optics. He needed Sideswipe to realize why he was where he was and why he had joined the decepticons. The words of this song had to relay his thoughts, they just had to.

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

"Pain, without love! Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough! 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." He couldn't take it anymore, the seekers arms encircled the smaller bot and pulled him tightly to him. The cons lips came crashing down on the autobots in a searing kiss.

"Rather feel pain than nothing at all." For a moment, Sideswipe responded, but soon realized what was happening and pushed himself away from the con. The red twin looked at him sadly, "Thank you." He whispered, transformed and speed off.

"Rather feel pain..." The seeker whispered as he watched the red lamborgini fade off into the distance. And he hoped that his message had gotten across.


	4. Get Out Alive

Title: Get Out Alive

Summary: The three seekers have a choice to make.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers... or the song. Hasbro and a bunch of other people and Three Days Grace own it all.

Song: Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace

_A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Thanks to my friend Rei I had a great song in mind for this chapter, but we couldn't get ahold of the lyrics for it. So we both sat around trying to get them while I knew exactly what I wanted and how I wanted this chapter to go. A few days ago, Rei calls me and tells me she's an idiot. I ask why and she proceeds to tell me about how she was listening to "Get Out Alive" and how it fits and I'm like "Okay. Fits what?" Needless to say... she and I are both idiots. Please enjoy this chapter presented to you by two idiots!_

The Decepticon air commander watched the red Lamborghini fade into the distance, so many thoughts ran through his processors as he stood unable to take his eyes off the retreating form. Part of Starscream wanted to follow, the other part was still trying to figure out why he had just done what he had. Sideswipe was an autobot, and the autobots were the enemy. So, why had he just let his enemy go?

He felt something, at first it was so small it was so easy to over look. But, that feeling grew in a few short moments he stood in the entry way. Starscream realized that being Sideswipe's enemy saddened him.

"No." He whispered. There had to be something wrong with his CPU. He was the Great Starscream, there was no way he could ever be saddened to view an autobot as the enemy. And out of all the autobots why the pesky red twin? He'd heard tales about him and how his pranks rivaled Skywarp's and both twins were always pulling their Jet Judo stunt in battle. He was an annoyance, plain and simple.

"_How could I feel anything for that pathetic, immature, cute, hotheaded... wait... did I just think he was cute?!"_

The seeker did not have time to reflect on his thoughts, a sharp metal clang sounded as a hand roughly came down onto his shoulder.

"Again, you disappoint me, Starscream."

Megatron pulled his second in command around and viciously slapped him across the face plate sending the seeker to the ground. Before Starscream could even think about moving a silver hand reached out and took hold of his wing and began pulling him.

"You have betrayed me for the last time, Starscream."

The day had gone by and word spread quickly throughout the Decepticon base of Starscream's treachery. The only two mechs who seemed to not have any words on the subject were Thundercracker and Skywarp. While the other Decepticons made guesses as to what their leader was doing to their second in command the two seekers kept to themselves and barely spoke a single word to anyone.

"'Cracker?" Came the black and purples voice over a private com channel.

"What, 'Warp?"

"Megatron... he won't... deactivate 'Screamer... will he?" Thundercracker heard the worry and fear in the youngest seekers tone and sighed.

"I dunno... he hasn't come out of the... that room yet." The blue seeker hated thinking of that room, normally it was used to torture captured autobots to make them talk, but it had also been used for Starscream on more then one occasion.

"... I hate this..."

"Me too, 'Warp... me too."

Suddenly, the other Decepticons stood at attention and the seekers followed suit. Megatron walked in without Starscream which sent a shiver through the two remaining seekers. Their leader stood in the center of the room, but did not speak. That was when the sound of footsteps had been heard. Soundwave came into the room carrying the battered and broken body of Starscream and Thundercracker had to hold in a gasp.

Skywarp on the other hand, wasn't very tactful. "What did you do to him?"

Soundwave dropped the air commander to the ground and the body rolled once or twins before settling at Megatron's feet.

"What I have done, Skywarp, is obvious. If anyone else think to betray me you will end up like Starscream. You all have duties you should be attending to, do them." Megatron's voice boomed and mechs scrambled to their posts in a hurry, not wanting to experience what their SIC had gone through.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp. I want you to dispose of this scrap heap." The silver mech kicked the smashed and dented frame on the ground and walked out of the room without even turning back.

Skywarp's hands balled into fists of rage as he looked at the Starscream. "What the slag were you thinking. Starscream!?"

The black and purple jet continued to rant while Thundercracker moved to check his wing-mates vitals. "'Warp... he's barely holding onto life. He needs major repairs, fast."

Skywarp's ranting stopped and he joined Thundercracker. "Do you think Hook..."

The blue seeker cut him off, "No, Hook won't have anything to do with it. And neither of us are medics... Starscream won't last much longer."

"What do we do?" Skywarp's voice sounded so small to him as Thundercracker thought for a solution.

"We only have one option." Thundercracker set to work on patching up what he could and making sure that Starscream could be moved with little threat to his life. The work he did was quick and temporary, it would buy them the time they needed, hopefully.

"What's the option?" Skywarp asked, as he too began sealing ruptured energon lines and any other critical injuries he could. The two of them had some basic knowledge on repairs, enough to get them by if they were hurt in battle and it would be awhile before seeing Hook.

"We're leaving." Was the only reply Thundercracker gave him.

The idea suited Skywarp just fine, leaving seemed like a good idea. Megatron had gone too far. Sure, 'Screamer had let the annoying twin go, but really in the long run it was better that way. They did not need his brother breaking down the door and killing them all. Everyone knew the yellow twin was psychotic, and messing with his brother was just as good as signing your death warrant to Sunstreaker.

The black and purple seeker fiddled with his frequency waves and picked up his favorite radio station. Since waking up on Earth he had grown to love the music on this planet and would often use it as a form of distraction when he needed it. A song began to play, the words chilled the seekers spark as he and his wing-mate worked to stabilize their commander. He was scared and did the only thing he could think of to calm himself.

"No time for goodbye he said as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands their bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you, burn you. Then he said, if you want to get out alive run for your life. If you want to get out alive run for your life."

Thundercracker looked up briefly as Skywarp began to sing, he'd been aware of his wing-mates obsession with earth music but never knew the prankster seeker could sing.

"This is my last time she said as she faded away. It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me. Then she said, if you want to get out alive run for your life. If you want to get out alive run for your life." The lyrics mixed with Skywarp's saddened voice touched a chord deep inside the blue seeker and he found himself searching for the frequency, he'd found in quickly enough while making sure he was careful with the near death Starscream.

Thundercracker picked up on the chorus and joined Skywarp, his voice softly mingling with the others.

"If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) Run for your life (Life) If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) Run for your life."

"If I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side." The two seekers looked at each other and nodded, it was time to end the suffering. They knew that is they stayed here there would be no hope, but if they left there was a chance.

Carefully, the two of them picked Starscream up. The air commander hadn't come online at all during the quick patch up and that worried the other two seekers even more. They had to hurry, or all of this would be for nothing.

"If you want to get out alive, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, hold on for..." They made their way through the base, thankfully all the other Decepticons had gone off for their duties and no one was lingering in the halls. Soon, they were outside and gently placing Starscream on the ground.

"If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) Run for your life. If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive) Hold on for..." Thundercracker motioned for Skywarp to transform and then summoned some strong chords from subspace.

Catching on to Thundercracker's idea, Skywarp transformed and allowed the blue seeker to strap Starscream to him.

"If I stay, it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side. If I stay, it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside." They continued to see together as Thundercracker looked at his commander, he knew this was the right choice, he just hoped to Primus that they would not be turned away.

"Skywarp, follow me." Thundercracker transformed and took to the air followed by Skywarp who tried to be as careful as he could.

"If I go, if I go." It took a few short minutes for Skywarp to register where they were heading to and he wasn't sure this course of action.

"'Cracker? You aren't thinking of..."

"It's the only way to save him, 'Warp. If he starts to get any worse you teleport straight to the ark, understand?!"

"Understood, I'll do it... but I'm sure they'll shoot first and ask later."

"Hope to Primus they don't, Starscream is dead without Ratchet."

The ending of the song played as the two seekers soared through the air.

"Burning on the inside. Burning on the inside. Burning on the inside."

_A/N: Again, sorry for this taking so long. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I know how I want it to go, just need a song that fits. Me and these darn songs!_


End file.
